Comin to America! And maybe Leah's heart?
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: How can a sexy stranger with a secret shake up leahs life


An: this takes place after breaking dawn.

* * *

LPOV

Ugh! Go PLEASE kill me now! What did I do to deserve this kind of torture? Currently I'm sitting with my oh so cheery cousin Emily in their house going over wedding plans. Why did I agree to be a bridesmaid again? Ah yes because you knew Emily would find a way to guilt trip you into it anyway and you didn't want people to think your still in love with Sam.

"Leah, Leah." I feel someone lightly shaking me.

"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying Emily?"

"I was asking you what color should I chose for the dresses hot pink or yellow?"

"Yellow defiantly."

"Really I thought you would-"I cut her off.

"Wow Emily I didn't realize it was this late I have to go." The smile on her face starts to fall. Crap now I feel bad.

"I don't want to be late for work."

"Oh I understand."

* * *

2 days earlier

WPOV (William)

"Prince William your parents request your presence.

"Thank you peter you can tell my mother and father that I am on my way."

"Sure no problem master William." Then he leaves the room .I really hate it when he calls me that. I know he's supposed to but your best friend shouldn't have to call you master or prince. It's just plain weird.

I put on the clothes laid out on my bed for me and head to my parents wing of the castle. I knock on their door. "Mother, Father"

"Come in William." I walk into their room and sit on the couch opposite from the one their sitting on.

"William your and I think that the time has come." I know exactly what time their talking about.

"Mom dad don't you guys think it's a bit early for that?" My mom is the first to speak up.

"Son your 21 and you're not getting any younger. Your father and I were already married by the time we turned 18, plus in order for you to take the throne as king you need a wife."

"That's why we have arranged a marriage for you." No! No we in hell this is where I draw the line.

"No I will not marry someone who I don't know or love."

"You could just learn to love her."

"Mom do you know how ridiculous that sounds."

"It's not that ridiculous William. Your father and I were arranged and are very happily married."

"Times were different back then."

"Honey we just feel-"I cut her off.

"Mom doesn't honey me. Either you let me chose my own wife on my terms or no deal."

"Fine if you insist on being difficult you have 5 months to find a worthy bride. If you don't we will."

"Deal." I start to walk out with a smile on my face.

"Oh and William honey."

"Yes mother?"

"Peter has to come with you." Just great!

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

"Wow I can't believe where going to America Prince William." Said peter.

"Peter please just call me Will like you used to when we were younger."

"Ok. So will were in America do you want to go?"

"I heard the have like 50 states of something. So I'm not sure yet." "Probably somewhere small and a place where no one knows that I am a prince."

"Why don't you want anyone to know about who you are or where you come from?"

"I just want someone to like me for me not how much money my family has."

"Oh I see."

"Peter and I just to leave were we go up to chance. We arrived at the airport (in disguises of course.)" I walked up to the lady at the counter. "Excuse me miss can I get two tickets to America please."

"Sure no problem sir where would you like to go?"

"Doesn't matter just earliest flight that you have to America."

"Ok two ticket to Washington and the flight takes off in 20 minutes so you better hurry." I handed the lady the money.

After the flight we went to our hotel and unpacked.

"I think we should go to some clubs and look for a bride."

"Pete I hardly doubt that I will find my wife in a club."

"You never know."

"I guess you right."

We go to some new club called 'yeah the name of the club is an apostrophe. Americans sure our strange. Well anyway the club is huge and it has flashing lights and paint drums.

"Will how about her."

"Naw she too short."

"Well how about her or her or her." He says while pointing to different girls dancing.

"Naw they not my type. "

"What do you mean there all gorgeous."

"If you say so."

"What about her?" He says pointing to the girl bartender behind the bar. I can't see her face because her hair is blocking it so I move closer till I'm finally in front of her. Her head snaps up and I swear I have never seen somebody so gorgeous in my life. I think I just found my bride. I didn't realize I was staring till she cleared her throat.

"What can I getcha?"

"A coke is good. My name is William but you can call me Will." I start to talk to her as she gets my drink.

"Nice to meet you Will." She says as she hands me the drink. "By the way my name is Leah."

* * *

AN: Please review! I know it started off kinda slow but it gets better.


End file.
